


Smut School

by PoppyECM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bladder Control, Classroom, Desperation, Diapers, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Wetting, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyECM/pseuds/PoppyECM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a boarding school hidden away somewhere in England for over 16s only. No it wasn't a 6th form or a collage, the age limit was there so that everyone was legal. On top of that everyone there was willing. This school didn't teach maths or science, it taught sex and pleasure.</p><p>Could be multi fandom. Will do requests if I'm in that fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade Omo Class

Jade looked down at her timetable and excitement fluttered in her stomach. She already knew what class she had but just seeing it written down was exciting. Omorashi, one of her favourites. The class was always third period, so clean up could be done during lunch, or a double period spread over fourth and fifth so that if any of them broke the rules they would have to stay behind after lessons for even more sweet torture. There was homework like any other class, sometimes it was to find somewhere public and wet a diaper or to do a hold outside of class, and it was the work that Jade looked forward to even more than the required masturbation. It was also a requirement for two bottles of water to be drank during form time on the days of any Omorashi lessons so students would be ready to participate when the right school bell rang.

There went the bell and, boy, was Jade ready. The water she'd had to drink in front of her form earlier weighed heavily in her bladder but, unlike last lesson, she wasn't already desperate and so could confidently walk past her teacher into the class room.

"You look more prepared this lesson, Miss Harley." She pointed out with a cool smirk that most of the teachers seemed to have. She was tall, with dark red hair and lipstick to match. She wore sleek black heels, a red wine coloured blouse and a dark grey suit jacket and pencil skirt.

"I am, Miss." Jade said proudly and took her seat in the centre of the classroom. It wasn't usual that British schools had separate desks and seats for each student, unlike American schools, but some of the classes found the layout more useful for their particular subject. This was one of them. With each student at least a foot apart it was easy to see who was going to wet themselves first. Jade was torn. Half of her wanted to be the first to break, to have all her desperate classmates watch her with arousal and jealousy as pee trickled down her legs, the other half wanted to prove she wasn't going to loose it in the first ten minutes like last time. Everyone was sat down now, Jade looked over to where Dave was sat next to the wall to her right and gave him a smile. He nodded back coolly, giving a little shift in his chair already. Their teacher walked to her desk and the front of the classroom, each click of her heels giving Jade tingles.

"Now class, am I right in assuming everyone has drunk their water today?" She asked with a confident smile. Everyone nodded.

"Good, good. It's important we keep you all hydrated, isn't it?"She smirked as she sat down to face the class.

"Has anyone drunk any extra?" A few people shyly raised their hands, including Dave. Jade realised that must be why he was already showing signs of needing to go, usually he kept cool until the very end.

"Well then good luck to you all." She hummed and Jade felt a shiver go down her spine. "Into your positions please."Everyone, some a little reluctantly, spread their legs apart until they hit the legs of the desk and put their hands on their desks. From her desk at the front their teacher could see pretty much everyone. Those who had worn trousers or skirts, those with panties and those without. Jade pressed her feet into the ground, ready to take on her class.

The rules were quite simple. Everyone drank their water in the morning, then took their position at the start of class. The first person to put their legs together would receive some sort of punishment, usually another glass to drink, but then the rest of the class was allowed to put their legs together too. It went on through the various stages. First legs together, then crossing your legs, then moving around a lot and finally using your hands. Jade had quite often received punishments and still wasn't sure whether she did or didn't want any today.

The first five minutes went by quietly, the teacher having chosen to not give them a distraction such as a lecture or video, or the 'all clear' to talk to each other. Jade liked it this way, looking around at her fellow classmates she could see who's thighs were shaking, who's feet were tapping and who's forehead had started to glisten with sweat. She looked up at the teacher and gulped. The woman had her legs spread as wide was her pencil skirt allowed and her eyes seemed to pierce through everyone sat in Jade's column. The water filling her bladder made it's self known. Jade shifted her hips and her teacher smirked. The lady stood to hitch up her skirt to her hips and sat down again, this time spreading her legs as far as they could go to reveal her white lace panties. There were quite a few more shuffles and shifts around the room. Eyes still on the centre row the woman let her desperation start to show. For the next few minutes she shifted, wiggles and winced, putting on a show for them. Then she gasped softly and her hips bounced a little as a small leak made a yellowy spot on her panties.

Slowly one of the girls to Jade's right put her legs together.

Their teacher smirked and stood, pouring a tall glass of water and taking it over for the girl to drink. She stood over her as she drank, not showing how desperate she was any more. Once the girl was done she nodded in approval and took her seat once more. As soon as their teacher sat down pretty much everyone pushed their legs together instantly,Jade was one of them and she looked over to see, unsurprisingly Dave hadn't. Dave liked to stay a stage or two behind the class, showing off, but Jade could tell he wouldn't last as long today.

Another five minutes went by, people wiggled their hips, rubbed their thighs together and clenched their fists, but no one had crossed their legs yet. Their teacher gave another smirk before crossing her own legs and suddenly seeming on the brink of letting go once more. The woman moved about in her chair, giving little moans and whimpers, bouncing her leg desperately. Dave's legs slowly closed. She gave a little jump and a squeak, pushing her hands to her crotch and trying to hold off the floor. Tension was high in the room, all eyes on their teacher. Jade was about to cross her legs, her teacher squirming and whimpering making her want to do the same. Someone else beat her to it. A boy way on the front row crossed his legs with a small whimper, gripping the desk tightly.

Their teacher stopped her show and chuckled, pouring him only a half class and watching him drink, slowly and with a shaky hand, before sitting back down again. Jade crossed her legs tightly and clenched her muscles. This was getting good. This time their teacher went straight back to giving them the works, looking as if she was about to piss herself. She was flushed and sweaty, bouncing in her chair and bending over to hold her crotch tightly. Jade felt particularly bad pang of desperation so she bend forwards, her chest nearly on the desk, and managed to ride it out without moving too much. She looked over at Dave to see him in almost as bad a state as she was. Another pleading whimper came from their teacher and Dave suddenly crossed his legs tightly and bounced his hips a few times to keep the flood inside.

Jade felt a hot flush of arousal as the sound of water filling a glass echoed through the room. Dave stared up at her as he took the glass, looking almost as if he were about to grab a hold of himself too, but then started to down the glass to get it over with quickly. His cool façade down, some water dribbling down his chin, Dave let the class see that he needed to go. Jade started to moved about in her seat like rest of her classmates as soon as the teacher sat back down again. She let out a soft whimper and clutched the edges of her desk tightly. Clenching her muscles and squirming hips around was only going to help for a certain amount of time and she knew this very well. A few more aching minutes past.

"Everyone legs apart until I say otherwise." The teacher announced, standing up. "Starting... Now." People groaned and whimpered as they quickly pushed their legs apart.Jade was one among them, her foot bouncing and her hips unable to stay in place as she desperately tried to stop her self wetting.

"H-how long for, Miss?" One of the girls asked.

"Until I say so." The woman replied with a vicious smirk and Jade let out a whimper.

Jade's thighs quivered, her muscles clenched and her hips wiggled to try and keep her pee inside. Many people with in the same state as her but she gasped as suddenly a small spurt pushed it's way out. She looked up to find her teacher looking piercingly down at her. The woman's eyes focused on Jade's wet crotch, then she made eye contact. Without warming the woman spread her legs apart a bit, threw her head back and let out a moan as she let out a decent dribble of pee. It trailed down her smooth legs to her heeled shoes and no one could take her eyes off her. Dave let out a soft grunt and that was it. Jade couldn't do it any more. In a flash she'd crossed her legs and was squeezing her crotch with one of her hands, the other clutching the desk.

"Legs together." Their teacher said cooly, pouring full glass of water and slowly walking to Jade's desk. The air was hot and heavy, the room was filled with soft pants and soft rustles of fabric. Jade let out a whimper as the glass was set down at her table. Shakily she used her free hand to pick up the glass and start drinking as fast as she could. Her stomach ached and her bladder burned but she couldn't let go yet. With a glance up at her teacher and a small sob she finished the water then used both hands to hold herself. After that everyone had their hands on their crotches.

"Very good." Their teacher purred, sending a shiver down Jade's spine, then the woman spread her legs slightly again and pulled her panties half way down her thighs. She was still stood directly in front of Jade. She was doing this for her and Jade knew it would be torturous. With another gorgeous moan the woman started peeing once more. Jade's mouth went dry and she couldn't keep her eyes off her teachers shaved crotch as pee flowed out from her. Jade whimpered and held herself tighter as she watched. The golden liquid trailed down the woman's legs and puddled on the floor, several people moaned and whimpered as their teacher did. Finally her stream tapered off and she panted a little as she straightened herself up again.

"Hmmm." Their teacher pulled her panties back up, pushed her skirt down and took her place and the front of class once again. Jade sucked in a breath and squirmed desperately, her fingers rubbing her damp panties against her clit as she did so. She glanced over at Dave who nearly had his head on the desk and couldn't keep still. Suddenly her need increased and Jade let out a whine as she massaged her crotch and wriggled about, bouncing her hips needily. Oh god, oh god, there was no one at her level of desperation yet, she was gunna go down first she knew it. A strong surge of arousal hit her and she hummed loudly, feeling another spurt hit her hand. There was no helping it now, it was only a matter of time.

And it wasn't long either. She had to pee. _Now._ Despite her best efforts Jade couldn't hold back and more and pee was pushing past her fingers. It soaked her hands and her panties, leaving damp marks on her skirt and pooling on the chair and the floor. Everyone was watching her as she moaned in relief, letting her hands fall away and her thighs slide open. It felt wonderful. Slowly her stream slowed to stop and she looked around to see who else was going down. Quite a few people had leaked small puddles in their chair, no one could keep still and a lot of people stared at the puddles of piss at Jade's feet. Almost shyly she moved a hand back to rub at herself through the ruined which cotton, shivering pleasurably at the drag of the wet fabric.

Then people left and right let out shuddering moans, soft curses and whines as they too let go of their floods. Pee soaked down and formed puddles under the desks until their was only one person left. It was a girl Jade couldn't remember the name of white light pink hair. She panted and whimpered then suddenly moaned and spread her legs, letting go all at once and forcing a strong stream of piss to pour out of her. Once she was done Jade glanced over to see Dave was also rubbing himself through his soaked trousers, she came to the realisation most of the class were.

"You have ten minutes till clean up." Their teacher announced and Jade didn't bother to hold back a moan as she rubbed her fingers once more on her clit. This time was for people to get off on what had just happened. They had ten minutes to fuck, wank or just bask in the pee soaked class room. Dave seemed to have the same idea and put his forehead against the desk, shoving his hands down his pants to jack off. Jade leant back and spread her legs, rubbing her clit in firm circles until she couldn't hold back and came loudly into her pants.

As she came down from her high she watched Dave bring himself to released and moaned with him when he further ruined his pants. Dave was usually so straight faced it was quite a show to watch him come undone. Once the ten minutes was up and everyone who wanted on had had at least one orgasm, they started to tidy the room. Some people washed the chairs, other mopped and some collected their clothes for washing. Only when everyone was stood at least half naked at their spotless desks were they allowed to put on their clean clothes and leave.

Jade loved her Omorashi class.


	2. JohnDave Omo Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from "Holy Shit That's Some Good Omorashi" I hope this was what you were hoping for!

John felt excitement squirm in his stomach. He was new to the Omorashi class, only having joined two weeks ago, and he was in a different class from Dave but that didn't mean they couldn't do their homework together. All classes got the same homework once a week for Omo, last weeks he could do easily. They had to hold for an entire school day, 6 hours at least if done at the week end, and then they had to sit in their underwear on the toilet until they wet themselves. John had tried his best to hold on for as long as possible. His first assignment had really excited him, and left him a squirming, whimpering mess on the toilet. He'd sat there for a good 50 minutes longer until the hands clutching his dick made no difference and he ruined his boxers. It was safe to say John was enjoying his new class.

This week their was homework was to do something in public. The class was split in two and half were given diapers, half weren't. It just so happened John ended up with a diaper and Dave hadn't. The options, or more rather suggestions, for what they could do where doing a hold for the morning lessons then at lunch when the toilets were busiest then go and wet yourself there, you could see how casual you could keep your lunch while trying not to wet yourself or you could sit in groups at a lunch or break and tease each other until you went. John, as previously mentioned, was excited and he wanted to try out all those things. He knew Dave was willing to do them with him to which made him feel a lot less nervous about doing this sort of thing in public for the first time. 

So currently John had his diaper strapped around him and hidden by his worn blue jeans and Dave was going commando under his tight, red skinny jeans. John new that because they'd gotten changed together, he's blushed like crazy when Dave had thrown his briefs at him. So with their underwear safe in their school bags they sat down at a bench in the main plaza where they could finish their assignment. There were people buzzing about, going in and out of the bathrooms and the lunch room, hanging out, chasing down teachers for information. There was a lot of people and every single one of them had the potential to look over and watch him wet himself. He shifted nervously and winced at the slight crinkle that probably only he could hear. Dave put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Lets do this." Strider said, taking out the 1.5 litre bottles of flavoured water they'd bought this morning. They'd also bought coffee and drank a regular size bottle of water during form. John was now seriously regretting that, or rather his bladder was. John nodded and took the strawberry flavoured one, leaving the lemon and lime for Dave, then started to drink it as quickly as he could. 

About half way he had to stop because the flavouring was burning his throat a little and he's started squirming where he sat. Dave had one hand clutching the top of his thigh tightly as he kept drinking till he finished, pulling the bottle away and panting.  
"Urgh. We should just get normal water next time." He breathed, his throat kind of numb now. John hummed in agreement and downed the rest of his. And now, they wait.

Lunch went on as slowly as possible, it seemed. John's belly felt heaving with the weight of all that water and he knew Dave felt the same. The two were tense, Dave couldn't stop shifting but John was sticking to keeping his legs crossed because he didn't want to move the diaper to much and have it leak.  
"Fuck." Dave hissed, shifting again suddenly and pressing his thighs together. He rocked back and forth a little, John could clearly see his dick was half hard and trapped against the top of his thigh by his skinnies. John crossed his legs tighter and gulped. This was turning him on. No denying it. He could feel his cock starting to swell a little between the padding but he knew it wouldn't be enough to stop him from wetting himself so soon.

The two of them were not going to last long. Dave had his hand firmly between his legs and was rocking his hips against it where as John was clenching his thighs and shuffling about on the bench. They were getting sweaty, they were both starting to breath heavier and they were both very aroused. 

"D-dave?" John piped up and Dave gave a grunt of acknowledgement, concentrating more on not letting his bladder beat him. "What if someone sees?"

"Then they'll get a good show won't they?" Dave gave him a little smirk. John nodded a little and looked down. Dave's gaze softened behind his aviators. "Look John. No ones gunna judge you here. A lot of people here are into this, and the people who aren't won't call you out on it."

"I know, I'm sorry." John sighed.

"Nah dude, it's your first time. Everyone gets nervous." Dave shook his head a little and offered him a small smile.

"Did you?"

"Well I- shit!" Dave clamped his hands down over his dick and struggled to keep back a whimper. Oh god he almost leaked then. The conversation had distracted John for a moment but now his growing need was back tenfold. He whined and bounced on the bench.

"Dave i gotta go!" He whined, closing his eyes and arching his back.

"Spread your legs." Dave told him through gritted teeth.

"Wha- no way!" John cried.

"Do it, dude." He said firmly and sent shivers down John's spine.

"Only if you do too!"

"Urgh fine." Dave nodded but Egbert knew he was having a tough time holding back as it was. "Three, two, one. Now." The two of them let out embarrassing noises as they forced their knees wide apart. 

John could feel every drop of pee pushing against his bladder, it hurt and the diaper was just so usable. He was gunna loose it any second. Dave groaned and squirmed on the bench, clutching his thighs and knowing that he was literally about to wet himself.

"Dave people are gunna see." John whimpered.

"Just let go dude, your in a diaper, you're smoking hot, you can do this." Dave told him, letting out another grunt as a spurt made a wet patch near his left hip. John whined and tried to hold back, finding a few dribbles coming free himself. 

"Oh god, oh god, Dave!" He squeaked, another bigger spurt dampening the lining of his diaper. 

"Help me hold it." Dave said suddenly, turning to face John and shoving the other boys hand into his own crotch and holding it their firmly. Dave pushing his own hand between John's legs and felt his thighs instantly clench around him. John could feel Dave dick, hot and heavy, through his damp jeans. Dave shuffled and squirmed, rubbing John's hand over himself as he tried to stop yet another spurt. John put his spare hand over Dave's, pushing him harder against his own diapered crotch and whined as Dave started to massage him with his fingers. The motions of the padding moving and rubbing against the sensitive head of his dick made him moan.

"D-dave, I-i can't!" He hissed, rocking his hips hard against Dave's hand and wriggling where he sat.

"John." Dave grunted as he leaked again but this time couldn't stop it for a few seconds. There was a pretty decent wet patch over his hip now and John could feel it all. Dave was smushing John's hand against his clothed dick for all he was worth but he was fighting a loosing battle. "John I-i'm gunna-." He closed his eyes and groaned as a few powerful leaks forced their way out and then he couldn't stop it. Pee was pouring out of his dick, soaking down his jeans and wetting John's hand. He thrust his hips against John's hand as he went himself, loving the feeling of the soaked fabric against himself as his shoulders sagged in relief.

John moaned as Dave let go, feeling it all happen right under his palm, but now he really couldn't hold back. Dave was still massaging his crotch and it was coaxing spurt after spurt out of him. He whined and bounced a little, trying to crush Dave's hand against him in one final bid to hold on. Dave rubbed him through his diaper once more and he was gone with a moan, pee rushing out of him and filling his diaper.

They both sat their panting, a soft hissing coming from John's diaper and a small trickling noise could be heard as Dave's pee leaked out past his ankle and too the floor. As their streams tapered off their cocks swelled and thickened. Dave let out a sudden moan as John unexpectedly started to rub him through his pants. In return he rubbed John through his diaper and got a longer and more needy moan in return. Their crotches smothered in pee and both of them covered in sweat they started to get each other off. Dave kept John's hand pressed hard against him as he was rubbed and John kept hold of the bench as Dave massaged his cock in return. 

John starting to approach his end first, thrusting desperately into Dave's hand with little whimpers and moans. His dick was tingling gloriously, the pee was getting wiped all around his crotch and he felt his balls tightened. With a messy thrust and a loud moan he came, once again messing his diaper as he pressed Dave's hand harder against his crotch. Dave groaned and followed him, humping John's hand needily and shooting his load into his skinny jeans. 

They slowed their hands and slumped against each other, Dave's head on John's shoulder and John's head leaning on his. The pee cooled in their pants, Dave's jeans slowly became uncomfortable as they sat and got their breath back. 

"Woah." John murmured.

"Yeah." Dave nodded a little in agreement. "Good one."

"That was an awesome assignment." John gave a tired smile.

"We'll have to do it again sometime." The cool kid replied, making John's inside squirm with excitement once more.


	3. Dave Omo Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for ::::] who wanted to see some Dave omo in class so I hope I do this well! I think my Dave's been pretty good so far but since this is entirely from this point of view I'm sorry if he's not spot on, i've never really written him before. POST WRITING NOTE I think this is the best chapter so far!!! Enjoy!

Dave was so ready for this class. He was all the way past infinity and beyond when it came to being ready. The bottles of water he'd confidently downed in form had made their way to his bladder where he could feel the slight twinge of his need, also the extra litre he'd drunk steadily over break time added to the pressure. He flinched a little as the bell rang, hoping his friends hadn't noticed. Casually he pushed his aviators up his nose and gave his crotch a squeeze before getting up and heading off to that class he was oh so ready for. Omorashi 101. 

Jade had been at some Public Kink club and he didn't walk her to lessons on a thursday but he knew she'd show up before the second bell rang, wiggling and raring to go. He smiled on the inside and almost gave a triumphant 'yes!' when he read what was on the white board. In big, curvy purple letters was written "Take a walk". This was one of Dave's favourite exercises and his teacher god damn well knew it. He went over to the left side of the room and put his bag and jacket down on the slightly raised part of the floor, just like the rest of the class had, then went to go stand behind his usual desk, third from the front on the right wall. So ready.

"Alright class, is everyone ready?" The teacher, or the Mistress as some of the students liked to call her, asked with a grin as she walked around the room and to the front. As predicted Jade hopped in through the door just before the bell rang. "Cutting it close, Harley. Take your place." She said, amused. 

"Sorry Miss!" She squeaked, putting her bag down with the rest of the classes and taking off her jumper, shirt, socks and shoes off too.  She made her way to her seat in just he knee length black shirt and a bright green bra. For "Take a walk" you could wear as little or as much clothes as you like, only no diapers without special permission. Some people were in just tops and bottoms, others underwear and a couple were completely naked. Dave on the other hand always kept all his clothes on. He was one of the few that did this, even his shoes didn't come off, he loved the feel of piss spreading down his skinny jeans and he was always up for showing his converse who's boss. Dave watched as Jade wiggled in place, waiting for Miss to start, he shifted a bit too feeling another twinge in his bladder.

"Did we all drink our water this morning?" They all nodded. "How about any extra?" Dave raised his hand and unsurprisingly so did quite a number of people, it had been quite a warm day today. "Perfect." The teacher sent her controlling gaze over the class, a cool smirk on her face, before nodding. "Lets get started. Walk." 

The aim of "Take a walk" was to hold on as long as possible while walking around the classroom and only being able to hold yourself during random small breaks where everyone stopped walking. You could either piss slowly as possible only as you walked or you could leg it to your desk, pull off your pants and piss like a girl on the toilet. Dave experimented with how he went during this challenge, finding it easiest to get off after a slow release but finding it more arousing after pissing all over his chair. Today he was determined to get through the entire class without going.

The class was on the move, walking in random directions around the desks. Some people were already a little hunched over, some kept brushing their thighs together obviously and some were even touching themselves. In "Take a walk" you were aloud to invite people to touch you by nodding at them before you cross paths or signalling them to stop next to you so you could touch each other during the break. Usually Dave didn't go for it but today he was feeling quite horny and he needed a decent hard on if he was going to make it as far as he wanted to. The girl with pink hair who'd managed to hold the longest last Wednesday was naked and kept giving nods so people would brush a hand against her nipples as they past or even reach a hand down between her legs for a moment. Dave didn't know her name but made eye contact and nodded twice, getting the same in return. As he past her he slid a hand across her stomach then touched her ass before he was out of reach, a guarantee for their first break. 

"Stop." The Mistress called. Luckily the pink haired girl had managed to stop near by so he side stepped to the desk behind her's. She was leant against the pushed in chair, opening herself to him and moving her thighs a little to show her need to pee. Dave leant against the front edge of his desk and gave himself a squeeze, waiting for the order. "You have a few minutes, go." Dave removed his hand and leaned forwards.

She was ready for him and propped her foot up on the gap in her chair so her thighs were wide apart. Dave slid his hand down her stomach, giving a quick press and getting a soft groan, then pushed his fingers through her dark pubic hair and along her lower lips. She shivered and moaned shifting against him and sighing gratefully when he dipped his middle finger in and out of her wetness, though he never really penetrated. Pink Hair leant forwards and brushed her hand teasingly up his clothes thigh before starting to palm him through his jeans. She was quite a vocal person so to keep her comfortable Dave let out a moan too, already starting to grind against her.

They kept rubbing and grinding and shifting together, forgetting their need for now and just enjoying each others touch. Dave moaned as she sped up her rubbing, both of them feeling like Mistress would be getting them to walk again soon, and changed his tactic to starting to rub her clit in circles with his thumb. She moaned louder and started to thrust against his hand, making him bring his spare hand down to press her's harder against his clothed dick. He needed the friction, he needed the pressure if he was going to last all lesson. They were aiming to get as close to orgasm as possible and with how erratically their hips were starting to twitch Dave guessed she was getting as close as he was. The heat and tingling pleasure was building between them, they were leaning over so close that they were pretty much panting and moaning into each other's ear. Just as Dave felt like he could probably go over the edge, his tingling need making itself known again and only adding to his arousal Miss called "Time! Step back and start walking." 

Dave groaned as their hands slipped off each other and they got on shaking feet. Pink Hair grinned at him and grabbed his shirt so she could kiss his cheek and brush her nipples against the fabric before starting to walk again. Dave wriggled and crossed his legs for a moment before getting started again. That had been amazing and despite his growing need he felt fully turned on and even more confident about lasting the class. 

A couple of breaks later, Dave having spent his time rubbing himself through his jeans while watching Harley and a cute guy who never stopped far from him wiggle and squirm. He was trying to keep his errection up, despite having it mostly killed by the end of each walking session because his bladder was making it's self known. He was unashamed in taking his right to having people brush and touch him as they walked. He went for the birds with the least clothes on, Pink Hair having given him a few decent rubs over the past twenty minutes, in a bid to keep his arousal stronger than his want to pee. The cute guy, with platinum blond hair just darker than his own, almost went the colour of a London bus when Dave had winked at him and had rubbed him through his shorts then given his perky arse a little slap. Dave liked that kid and struggled for his name... Keen? Kit? Kira?... Kiran! That was it. He remembered now.

"Stop!" Mistress called for the fourth time and Dave sat on the closest desk and started to palm himself through his jeans to get Little Dave back up. "Hmmm. Jace, Mina, Yuri, Ben and Kiran please remove all your clothes and put these on." She said, walking around to said students and placing a white pull-up on each of their desks. Dave instantly went back to full hardness and kept his focus on Kiran as the guy nervously undressed and tugged the pull-up on. Oh god did he look good in it. The kid was kinda weedy and shy but obviously really excited, the diaper really suited him and Dave couldn't wait to see him loose it. "Now remember, those with diapers aren't allowed to touch yourselves at all, and now you've got it on every time you stop you have to stand with your knees at hip width at least. Got it?"

"Yes Mistress." The five diapered students nodded, Dave didn't miss the stutter in Kiran's quiet voice and let out a quite moan. Kiran looked over at Dave, a big blush covering his cheeks as he shifted his hips shyly to try and keep in his pee. Dave knew the guy wasn't gunna last too long, especially without the use of his hands. Hell yes. Hell  _fucking_  yes.

 Two more walks later and Dave was finding it harder, pardon the pun, to get Little Dave up and running each time they stopped. Kiran helped a lot though. The class had been going for at least forty minutes now and the kid was starting to loose it. Dave could see he was sweating and he kept jiggling his knees and his feet in a bid to keep control. If the guy flapped his hands adorab- nervously one more time then Strider could see himself stopping and wanking over the guy in the middle of this walk. He didn't though. He caught Kiran's eye and nodded at him twice, relieved to get two flustered nods back. Dave was determined and kept passing him, rubbing at his diapered crotch a little or tapping his padded ass to hear the little squeak he'd get every time. Kiran hadn't touched him back yet but Dave was cool with that, it was all a matter of time.

"Stop." This was it. Dave leant against the desk where Kiran was stood squirming and palmed himself as he waited to get eye contact. "You have a few minutes." Kiran looked up at him and let out a soft whine as he wiggled his hips once more. Dave felt a pang in his chest and suddenly was chest to chest with the guy. He pushed his hand between Kiran's legs and started rubbing him through the diaper, feeling him get only half hard underneath his touch. 

"You're gunna loose it soon." Dave whispered lowly in Kiran's ear, getting a needy whine in return. He was playing dirty. Sending Kiran over the edge and making the kid fill his diaper would keep him turned on enough surely to last the next few walks. He felt the vibrations build in the other boy's chest as he whined and ground down against Dave's hand. They both knew that his need to pee wasn't going to be stopped by a half hard stiffy and that all of his grinding was to try and stop the on coming flood more than to get closer to orgasm. Dave grabbed the guys's hand to his waist band and gave a delighted moan when Kiran slipped his hand into his skinnys and wrapped his hand around his dick. Strider wasn't wearing any underwear, they both groaned heatedly.

"You're gunna wet yourself next walk. You know you are." Dave told him, getting a moan in return as Kiran tried to move his hand up and down Dave's shaft but it was difficult with the angle. He settled for moving his hand only a little and rubbing the sensitive with this thumb. Dave let a few moans slip out along side Kiran's whimpers and squeezed and rubbed his dick a little harder in return. This was hot. So amazingly hot that he felt like he was walking on the sunshine and boy did it feel fucking good!

Time was going to be up soon, Dave could tell so he sped his hand up a little more to have Kiran rub fast in return. He moaned and his hips thrust, a dribble of piss and pre come push past onto Kiran's hand. Oh god, oh god, he needed to pee more than he thought but he could still do this. He saw Kiran looked up and know he must've made eye contact with the teacher because he whimpered and whined, pushing harder into Dave's hand and thankfully getting the squeezing and hard rubbing he needed. Then "Time. Start walking." came the happy, teasing command and Dave gave Kiran one last squeeze before pulling away breathlessly and feeling the hand slip out of his pants. 

"You're gunna go." He whispered the next time he crossed Kiran, the boy was walking awkwardly, trying not to rub his thighs together too much because people with pull-ups weren't allowed. Kiran whimpered and bent over a little further, squeaking when Dave slapped his ass and giving a moan that told everyone he'd just leaked a bit. This walk was going to be one of the longer ones if the teacher's smirk was anything to go by and Kiran was so not gunna make it. 

Dave stayed in Kiran's area, passing him every now and then and making sure he could be seen when he pressed his thighs together. Kiran gave soft moans and whimpers, leaking as he shuffled around the desks. Dave could feel his arousal curl in his stomach along with the pangs from his bladder and gave a small push to Kiran's stomach the last time they passed. Kiran moaned loudly, stopping for a moment and shuffling on when the teacher cleared her throat. His knee's trembled and his hands clenched in fists, Dave turned to walk up the aisle next to him to watch him slowly loose control. 

Each stuttered whine, whimper and embarrassed moan was another leak in the diaper and four more steps later Kiran let out a louder moan and Dave knew he had let go and was filling his pull-up properly. Dave groaned softly as he watched, feeling his dick twitch against the denim and another drop of piss and pre come came out. Kiran stopped walking a few steps later and panted as he peed, giving Dave a great view of the padding getting weighed down and turned slightly yellow. It was so hot Dave couldn't believe it. He'd have to get John to do something like this for him in public, or maybe he could get Kiran to work with him again. He'd like that. 

Face burning in shame Kiran walked to his desk where he shifted about and squirmed in his soiled diaper. Dave walked past him and squeezed his shoulder, pressing his thighs together too for effect. He hadn't started to fully notice his own need properly until now but it was getting bad. The class had been going for a while and a good ten people were out and sat at their desks. He could hang on though. He was going to make it.

 

Five more walks later and the class was drawing to a close, almost everyone was out and Dave had the pleasure of watching pee spurt out of the pink haired girl's hand as she lost control mid step. He hand his own hand clued to his crotch, his walk akin to Kiran's earlier shuffle and he was glad for the people that stroked up and down his thighs as he passed them. There was wet patch on his crotch the size of a small bowl but he was determined. "Alright, back to your seats." The teacher said to the remaining four who all shuffled back to their desks and sat down. Dave gave a breathy moan in relief when he could squirm and hold himself properly. He heard the collective moans and sighs of the other three finalists who were letting go where they sat, dribbles and splatters hitting the floor along with the soft hiss of pea.

"That was amazing everyone. I hope you found it rewarding." The teacher went to say something but obviously stopped and started walking. "Oh. What's this? Dave?" She smirked, going slowly over to him. His hands were pressing hard against his dick and he kept his head down in concentration as his hips squirmed desperately. "Someone's been a very good boy." She purred and Dave let out a groan as another spurt escaped him. "Hows about you go and show the head mistress all your good work? Go on, on your feet. Go show her how long you can hold on." She told him, going over and holding the door open for him. Dave glanced up then prepared himself to stand. Oh god this was hot and hard and fuck he was gunna loose it any second! He moaned as gravity was a bitch and pulled another dribble down into his jeans once he stood, he took a moment to get himself under control before very slowly shuffling towards the back of the classroom.

Everyones eyes were on him and he knew it. A few gasped, some moaned and he could've sworn he heard Kiran give an aroused whimper from somewhere near the front. Everyone was turned on by him right now, they all wanted his hot Strider ass but he was so caught up in his need all he could do was let his face go bright red as he made his way out. "Off you go, and don't stop until you get there." The teacher said bittersweetly as he passed her and went into the corridor. He knew what she meant and he knew that she was watching as he went.

Each step was torture. He was letting out a hot spurt every other step and he could barely even walk any more. Dave had to stop, his shades slipping down his nose because of the  sweat but he couldn't do anything because his hands were occupied. Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod! He was gunna loose it right now- right fucking now! He whimpered as his bladder panged hard and a powerful spurt leaped into the denim. Dave held on, he kept everything tense and tight and he was-

Peeing. He let out a load moan as he lost it. Piss hiss through his pants as his powerful stream soaked his skinny jeans and flooded his converse. He tipped his head back and moaned again, his knees trembling as he let go. It felt divine. Like his soul was pouring out of him or some spiritual crap like that, he felt like he was peeing forever. Dave gave another moan and shuddered as his stream tapered off. His knees felt weak so he knelt down in his pretty decent sized puddle, hanging his head and panting as he tried to get his head back in order.

Best. Omo. Class. Ever.


End file.
